5 Senses Smell
by BaneLupine
Summary: A series of one-shots all smell-centred. Could be the start of a series. Contains T\M slash. Breakdowns inside.
1. Reassurance

**5 Senses- Smell **

**5 senses and up to 10 one shots about each sense **

"_Merton went down paler than ever and panting hard as the blood slowly trickled out of the wound. Tommy stood over his dieing friend and howled out loud as he kneels down and scoops Merton up in his arms his wolf sense going into overdrive with the smell of the boy so close to him until all Tommy could smell was the saltiness of blood from Merton. The Goth tried to say something but he couldn't get the words out his mouth imitating a fish until his eyes rolled back into his head and his mouth stopped moving…"_

The werewolf woke up screaming with tears pouring down his face as he remembered the dream. Fear clouded his mind as he all he smelt was blood…Merton's blood …he jumped up out of bed and pulled on his shoes and took off running all the way to the Dingle household not noticing how dark it was until he made his way into Merton's Lair a.k.a the Dingles basement.

He stood there in gloom and saw Merton sleeping in his bed so Tommy leant over and gently shook the Goth awake Merton mumbled and slowly woke up to see Tommy leaning over him. Merton woke up slightly and noticed the time and decided to question the werewolf why he had to wake Merton up at 2 am?

Tommy looked shocked and tried to explain the dream to the smaller boy half way through the werewolf began to cry and Merton wiped the tears off his face and said that it is alright and pulled the footballer into his bed next to him as he held onto the larger boy Tommy gripped back and for the first time smiled as Merton's scent washed all over him. Tommy finished the story about how he ran here to check he was alright.

Tommy continued to smile until the Goth asked Tommy whether he always run through town in his boxers with a smirk. The werewolf responded with a bright red face but Merton didn't care and cuddled up next to the werewolf Tommy just realised what time it was and curled up with the Goth falling to sleep next to each other in between Merton's black silk sheets wrapped in each others arms.

**Authors note: Not mine also am thinking of writing a sister piece drabble mainly about the reaction of each dingle when discovering the boys together tell me what you think plz!**


	2. Drowning

**5 senses- Smell**

"Merton's missing!!!" shouted Tommy as Mrs Dingle told Tommy that Merton has not returned from school today. The werewolf looked shocked and scared with thought of all the villains they have fought with and what they might have harm or could have done to the goth Tommy visible paled his thought of Merton in various dangerous situations that scared him badly.

Mrs Dingle asked Tommy what was wrong but the boy couldn't he wasn't concentrating. The wolf woke up and Tommy began to wolf out he was dragged into reality by the claws growing out of his hands. He quickly excused himself and ran off turning wolf as he made his way down the street cursing as he ran.

He reached the corner of the street and caught a whiff of something so familiar and comforting...Merton...and began following the trace in the air his mind was flood with the sweet scent of the Goth boy, a mixture of his lavender shower gel and musty books and those incense stick the Goth liked to burn occasionally.

The scent got stronger and stronger as the werewolf approached the school the werewolf jumped the fence and carried on running until he reached Hugo's desk and creped past the guard asleep at the desk. The smell of the paler teenager leads the werewolf down the hallways to the library. Which was thankfully open the werewolf past the romance sections and the mystery section to the little known and even less used cult section. Tommy found Merton leant over a desk surrounded by books with the Goth fast asleep leaning on a tomb titled Demons.

Tommy stood behind the goth breathing in the scent wafting off the sleeping figure Tommy slowly de-wolfed as calm swept over him Tommy stepped closer to figure and put his hands on the shoulders or the goth and leaned forwards resting his head on the boys shoulders, eyes fluttering shut and he absent mindly brushed his lip against the paler kids ear.

The goth moaned slightly and woke up and shot up as Tommy let out a shout and backed up the goth got up and cleared up his books into his coffin shaped backpack and turned to Tommy still backed up in he corner and apologised for falling asleep here and worrying him.

Tommy just shrugged and commented that the Goth looked paler than usual and Merton went on about the nightmare he was having. Tommy noticed the purple hazes under the eyes of the Goth for the first time and as the Goth babbles on about something.

Tommy can't concentrate anymore as the smell of Merton washed all over him he couldn't resist it anymore and wrapped his arms around the smaller teen as Tommy breathed deeper eyes shutting as the pale kid held him back tightly.

Some people say you can drown happily in someone's eyes well Tommy could drown more than just happily in Merton's scent.

**Author's note: Not mine! **


	3. Black sheets hide little

Title: 5 senses- Smells

Author: Lupine

Rating: Tish

Word count: 132

Pairings: Tommy/Merton

Warnings: Slash

Disclaimer: Not mine if it was we see the film with sex scenes and no Lori or Stacey in sight unless to die

Tommy walked into the Lair and let the familiar smells wash over him.

He lifts his nose and sniffs the air.

It smells like home.

The dusty tombs, the slight smoky smell off the candles he breathes in deeply.

Something sharp invades his mind and nose.

He likes it...

A lot.

It smells weird.

Bitterish but he can't help but feel slightly aroused at the scent.

He stood there and smelt his own arousal.

It clicked.

It was Merton....it was Merton's....arousal or or or...

His arousal wilted as he followed the bitterish smell.

It led to Merton's bed.

He pulled back the covers to see the white stain against the black sheet.

He let a sigh of relief.

No partners.

He thought.

He sat down .

Waited for Merton to show up.

Smiling


	4. Boots Counter

Title: 5 senses- Smells

Author: Lupine

Rating: K

Word count: 177

Pairings: Tommy/Merton

Warnings: Slash if you squint

Stacey smelt of perfume, mousse and strangely familiar. Her perfumes were always flowery which at first seem feminine but to the wolf it smelt like she rolled in a flower bed...which had been fertilized. The smell made him gag and cough. He tried to avoid it he often stood with his nose in the air slightly. One mother's day he realised she wore the same perfume as his mom!

Lori smelt of sweat...almost like a locker room in a hairspray factory. She had a harsh scent which made Tommy's eyes water and he hated it again. It just smelt wrong and the wolf hated it even more. It was worse after she played sports. Tommy could swear the girl didn't shower.

Now Merton had a subtle scent, like vanilla but more exotic more complex. It was so complex it made Tommy's head spin. It was like Merton himself. As Tommy took a long whiff of the smaller boy, Tommy grinned realising he had the rest of his life to figure out Merton's smell and Merton himself.


	5. Closetted

Title: 5 senses- Smells

Author: Lupine

Rating: K

Word count:

Pairings: Tommy/Merton

Warnings: Slash if you squint

At first it was just Tommy's gloves when Merton forgot his own, Tommy's werewolf blood kept him warm so the gloves were for little more than show. Tommy got them back a week later, nothing seem wrong with them until he sneezed while wearing them and the smell of Merton hit him, he looked around confused thinking the Goth was near hence the smell but he wasn't. Tommy figured it out by the next sneeze, his gloves smelt of Merton. It was shaken off as weird but tell you the truth Tommy felt a stab of something after his mother passed the gloves back from being washed. They smelt of lemon soap once more.

Next it was Tommy's jacket, again Merton forgot his in his locker and the school was closed by this time. It was no big deal. Even after a couple of hours the jacket smelt like his friend. Tommy recognised the same feeling as before. Again he repressed it, since it was easier for the 'ladies man' to do than to explain why he got a thrill every time he smelt his best friend.

It happened again but this time a shirt he kept in his locker, after Tim and Travis's science attempt exploded leaving Merton covered in God knows what. But this time it took the monster of week causing the pale skinny boy to jump into his arms for Tommy to learn something else. No matter how good it was to smell Merton on his clothes, to smell himself on Merton is another thing. Let's just say the monster of the week wouldn't survive another week after Tommy got through with it. He was oo busy to think of other ways to get his scent on the boy.


	6. Almond flavoured sadness

Rating: T

Warnings: Slash... Mentions: Chara death(x2), gay sex, suicide attempts

AN: I wrote this thinking it was going to be sweet... but my muse seemed to have grown horns in the process... Suggestion and reviews are welcome!

No profit, no ownership. :)

Reviews:

The Obfuscator's Card : Thanks :) You are welcome also.

JustMe133: Thank you, for you this post...

They says that smell is the strongest sense linked to memory. For Tommy it is true enough, throughout his life certain smells always brought back memories. The smell of hair gel reminds him of Merton. The smell of chicken grease oddly reminds him of the first time he kissed the younger man, self deluding himself that he was after the grease on the other's lip. The smell of strawberries always stirred faint pangs of lust probably from the fact it was the flavour of lube they always used. Or the scent of lavender which almost always came off Merton, Tommy later discovered it was from the body wash he used. Not all memories are good though. The smell of sweat and dirt brings back his days of fighting the monster of the week. The smell of dog hair reminds him of the night he got bitten. The smell of fear brought back the night where it all went wrong, both of them too sure of victory, meant Merton was hit by falling debrie. After the fight finished Tommy discovered that he was infact in a coma. The doctors said he probably wouldn't wake up. He went through the stages of grief but no matter what the stage he was in every spare moment was spent in the hospital room. Merton's parents later told the doctors to switch his life support off. The smell of Mrs Dingle's tears when they told him what they did meant that Tommy was now couldn't go near anything salty without breaking down slightly.

Tommy stared at the cup in his hand, if he survived yet again, the smell of almonds was always going to bring back feelings of failure.

AN: To all those who don't know... cyanide is said to smell slightly of bitter almonds.


End file.
